Experimental
by crosswire
Summary: A strange accident destroys the lives of six people. Now waking up with no memory's and as strange creatures they follow a voice who tells them to search for Takuya and the gang. But is this voice to be trusted? find out in Experimental!
1. The Quickening

Experimental

Chapter 0 System shock

I decided to try and refurbish my story before jumping in and writing again. I am happy for the reviews that have driven me to continue this story.

_**Experimental Technological Research building**_ **8:00 am**

Paul Warner came into the small observation room to monitor one of the tests for the new cybernetic implants the ETR had recently developed. Paul walked into the room; it was a small very plain, white walled room with a large pain of one way glass showing a white walled room about the same size with a young brunette sitting down with a computer terminal with no keyboard or mouse.

There was only two chairs, one was already taken by the scientist who was about to begin the testing. He didn't notice Warner as he walked into the room, he was too busy checking and recording the young test participants vitals signs from a series of monitors in front of hims that shows the brunettes heart rate, brain waves and various other vital statistics needed for proper scientific procedure.

Warner pulled up a chair and took a seat where he could watch the test. The Scientist suddenly looked up with a fearful and surprised expression, only to relax and let out a sigh of relief " I didn't notice you were there Mr. Warner" The Scientist said apologetically as Paul Warner took out cigarette. "It's fine, You way begin" Paul Warner said with slight impatience as he planed on watching the Simpson's when he went home and didn't want to have to stay after because of some delay.

The Scientist nodded and spoke into a microphone to the young test participant. "Please concentrate on turning on the computer." The Scientist said as the boy did so compliantly as he concentrated on the thought of the computer turning on. Warner noticed that the boy was covered with array of small black boxes that were strapped all over his body, on his hands, feet and forehead. He saw that all the boxes had wires running off that lead to monitoring equipment. Warner was afraid for a moment that the boxes were the implants them selves, which would have meant having to ask questions, which meant having to take up more time, which meant to missing the Simpson's.

As Warner thought about every possible event that could lead to him missing his precious Simpson's. The boy was closing his eyes to focus his concentration. Shortly after doing so the screen flickered to life and the computer booted up. The boy opened his eyes and looked shocked that the computer was on, wondering if he had actually turned on the computer with his own thoughts.

The scientist grinned as he checked something off a list on a clip board he had in his lap "Now look up something on the web" he the scientist ordered. Soon after being told to do so the boy had looked up everything from college degrees to waffles in a matter of seconds, the images and Web Pages going by in a blur. "The implant were testing is a prototype high grade shot implant that should boost perception and healthy brain activity " The scientist said to Warner as the boy browsed the web looking amazed.

"After were done with the testing, we'll use a small EMP burst to short out the implant that was given to his via injection" The scientist said as he checked off a few more things off the clip board. "Now..." the Scientist started only to be cut off by a loud crackling over the microphone that made the Scientist cover his ears in displeasure. The boy in the other room was oblivious to the loud noise as his web surfing was interrupted as the screen filled static and a strange feminine voice said _"This is the only way" _before the screen went blank.

As the noise stopped and the boy gave a confused look at the computer wondering if this was some sort of joke after all, the computer equipment the Scientist was bent over checking to see what had made the noise suddenly started shorting out. Monitors suddenly exploded causing the Scientist to fall back in his chair and Paul Warner to throw himself to the floor for safety as the whole monitoring console erupted into flames.

The computer screen the boy was looking at showed **Error **in big bold letters across the frozen screen. Just as the boy was about to get annoyed and smack the computer terminal like a pinyata, a hot burning sensation started to spread out through his whole body causing his to scream in agony as he stood up and started ripping at the implants.

Paul Warner and the Scientist got to there feet to see the young brunette screaming in eardrum spliting agony as smoke started to rise off him and fill the room. "What the hells going on?" Paul Warner asked totally perplexed at the sight before him. "I have no Idea!" The Scientist replied as he rushed over to the monitoring console insitivly to try and get an idea of what happen, only to find out the console was decimated beyond and idea of repair.

The boy had now gotten the implants off as the room the boy was in was now totally filled with smoke that was now rising of the boys clothes as if they were going to catch fire. They soon did. The boy ran up and punched the glass and cracked it, his fist showing no sign of damage. "Help me!" the boy pleaded in pain as he started beating his fist against the diamond glass. "help m…" before he could finish his second plea for help, nozzles on the ceiling shot out a fire extinguisher like substance that filled the room and snuffed the boys fire out, which caused the boy to collapse on the floor.

The Scientist had called up to explain what was going on, two other Scientists in Breathing masks opened the sealed door and walked into the room. One bent over the boy checking to see if he was stall alive as the other pulled a memory drive from the untouched equipment. "He's dead. No pulse" The Scientist said standing up and shaking his head to tell Paul and the Scientist the Young brunette was dead.

"Get rid of the body" Paul said now knowing he was sure to miss the Simsons. "You mean bodies" the scientist said with displeasure as he hung up the phone "All six test participants are dead, each from some sort of… System shock. Like some how something got downloaded into there brains that caused everything else to burn out" the scientist said not really having a good explanation or any real idea for what just happened

"Well dump the bodies and erase any data we had them" Paul Warner said "They didn't come here and they never left here, under stand?" He said as he tossed the unlit cigarette he had forgotten about. "Yes sir" The Scientist said as he picked up the phone again.

Paul left the Scientist to make his langey phone calls as he walked into the room were the dead boy was. Two other Scientists helped him move the body onto a gurney as they wheeled the body away he swore he smelled bacon. Others had gotten the other bodies and were now heading toward the lower levels. They soon reached the parking garage. They piled the bodies into a black van, the six bodies, one girl five boys were put side by side on the van floor. "I will take it from here" Paul Warner said as the men agreed and walked back up stairs to help with the cover up.

Paul got into the front seat and started the car. He drove out of the parking garage and drove down the street. After an hour of driving the city's lights died out and he was out in the outskirts of the city. Paul took a turn down a small dirt road and drove across a small wooded beam bridge that crossed over ravine that led into the sea.

As he drove over the bridge the car suddenly stalled out leaving it stuck in the middle of the bridge. "Ill never see the Simsons at this rate!" he said to himself angrily as he got out of the car and opened the car hood. As he did so the bridge made a deep groaning noise and whined as the supports broke. Paul heard this and ran toward the end of the bridge and dove onto the other side just as the bridge collapsed sending the van plummeting down.

Paul got up and dusted his suit off. He waited a few seconds as he listened to something odd...Silence. He walked over to the edge of the ravine and looked down to see not a single trace of the van. He stood there for a moment trying to think of someway the van could have landed in the river without a single noise. Paul shook his head telling himself he had just not heard the splash as he took out his cell phone and hit speed dial. He put the receiver up to his ear as the phone rang. A man on the other end picked up and answered "Yes?". "We have an problem Mr. Yamaki" he said looking down into the empty, dark ravine.

Waves. He woke up to the sound of waves. He opened his eyes and coughed up sea water. He felt dazed and confused as he dragged him self up out of the water and onto dry land, the taste of salt burning in his mouth. He crawled through the dark until he felt grass and rolled onto his back.

"Where am I?" he pondered"Who am I?" remembering anything, all his thoughts were a blur. He saw the stars in the night sky as a cricket or some sort of insect droned into the night. He raised hand as if to touch the stars. In the light of the moon he saw a strange inhuman hand that was his own.

Adrenaline surged through his body as he began to panic. Leaning up he saw his strange feet and his tail and felt his forehead to find what felt like cut off horns. He looked over his body as his massively perplexed brain managed to give him the reassurance this was not normal.

"What am I?" he said aloud as he heard a ringing in the distance. He got to his feet and walked along the beach until he found an old payphone sticking out of the sand. He picked up the ringing phone and asked "Hello?"

"_Aguni its time to find him, Find Takuya Kanbara_" before he could ask any questions the phone went silent, not even a tone.

"Hello?" he asked again before slamming the receiver down hoping to get a tone. Aguni dropped the phone and sat down in the sand to try to grasp what was going on. He sighed deeply as he looked at the moon. "Well I guess I am Aguni and like it or not I have to find Takuya Kanbara" Aguni said sighing. He laid down in the sand and fell fast asleep.

I'm Working on finishing this. Please review!


	2. Match Stick

Experimental

By Crosswire

Chapter 1 "Pants are a must"

_**Experimental Technological Research: Directors office (**_or just ETR for short) _**11:30 pm **_

"WHAT?" the science director for the station screeched. "You called in a search and destroy force for six dead corpses, you saw fall of into a river in a van?" The director asked in a 'You have got to be joking' voice. "Mr. Director, in my job there are no such things as 'Accidents', I have my reasons for calling that Search and destroy team as well as confiscating the equipment and research used in the 'Mishap'" Paul Warner said seriously taking a puff of a cigarette and blowing the smoke in the Directors direction.

"But under who's authority do have to just make calls like this at a simple hunch?" the Director asked angrily slamming his fist down on his deck. "Why the one who funded the experiment in the first place" Paul Warner said taking another deep breath from his cigarette. The director looked a little shocked "you mean director of Hypnos him self?" he asked his face showing disbelief. "The one and only Mitsuo Yamaki" Paul Warner said glotaly.

"Well I,ll have to do anything you say then" the Director said looking very displeased. "Well not everything" Paul Warner said still smokeing that cigarette "just anything that has to do with the recovery of those 'former' testpartisapents" Paul Warner said finally putting out his

Cigarette. "Now I need you to set up four more of those cybernetic tests while the technical team gets here" Paul Warner said get off the chair and picking up his brief case. "It will make things much faster if you do it before hand" Paul Warner said turning toward the door

"And that it?" the Director asked annoyed at the fact he was being shut out of what was going on. "Nothing more and nothing less" Paul Warner said as he closed the door behind him. The Director swore under his breath and picked up the phone "get me to R&D please" he told the secretary angrily. "Right away sir' she said replied over the phone. A few minutes later one of the R&D technicians that had been running one of the experiments had came in. The technician was explained the situation.

"What do they need four cybernetic interface tests for?" the technician asked the Director. "I mean I was there when that kid…" the technician was cut off by the Director "I have no idea what there planning, but I want you to set up a monitoring unit so we can find out what there doing". "Yes sir I'll set them up in the same room as the cybernetic testing units, they'll never know their there" the technician said as he turned an marched down the hall

"They better not" the director said gloomily as he turned in his office chair and staired out of his office window. He felt sad and horribly guilty that those innocent kids getting…well he tried not to think about it . They were just random test participants. They came in were paided twenty dollars for a little bit of there time. "losing your life for twenty dollars" the Director said to him self , He chuckled sadly and turned back around to get back to work.

"_Aguni_" he thought "that's my name now' Aguni said getting up off the sand. "Or maybe it was always my name" he said to himself as he looked down at his strange three clawed feet. "Or maybe the voice was lying" he said aloud again trying to think clearly. He sighed after a couple minutes and said "Ok I can ether sit here and think up conspiracy theories or I can go find This Takuya kid".

He looked at him self. He had no clothes on except some rags that vaguely resembled blue jeans, except much shorter almost under wear, and ripped up and look like they had been set on fire. He walked over to the water hopeing to get a better idea on what he was. He had reddish orange hair and strange pointed ears kind of like and elves but straight out and he had two stubs of what appeared to be horns both looking like they had been sawed off. His eyes had turned and insanely deep green and his teeth had become sharper and one of his canines stuck out from under his upper lip. He also had a strange tail covered in the same orange like hair he had on his head, except the tails hair was puffier. Aguni was about as close to finding out what he was, as scientists were successful in trying to invent invisible steak.

He walked away from the water into the thick brush and he felt almost nothing holding him down, no massive weight on his shoulders, he could not feel gravities pull on him. Thinking this was unnatural in some way (Not that he wasn't already completely unnatural both in body and mind) he decided to test something. He crouched his legs and jumped.

Now he didn't put a lot of force into the jump but he was soon sailing up some thirty feet in the air. As he was sailing upwards totally in awe at what he had done he noticed a city not to far from where he was, from what he could tell he was at the edge of a small forest. But before he could make anymore deductions about were he was he remembered a very simple fact "What comes up Must come down". Horror struck Aguni as he started to fall. He flailed his arms in a frantic attempt to stop his fall. He fell strait through some branches and land smack dab on his butt. Aguni got up and rubbed his butt "Did I just survive a thirty foot fall?" he said out loud as he looked up at the snapped branches to see were he had fallen to.

Aguni had learned three things in the past five minutes he had been awake. First he was not human, second he had to find some one by the name of Takuya Kanbara and third he could jump insanely high And not moments after discovering falling did not harm him in the slightest he was leaping from branch to branch and even spanning large withes of forests toward the direction he had seen the city at. He suddenly stopped at what looked like a small power regulator station and heard two Indian (Not native American) accented men chatting as one fixed a fuse box and the other waited sat on a pick up truck reading a magazine.

"Did you see Hari after this thing blew out in the storm?" asked the man fixing the fuse box. "No Omar that was you and Ilesh I was fixing the telephone wires during that weird hail storm" Said the man reading the magazine.

"Oh…well you should have seen him Abhay His left arm looked really weird like a robot or something" the man fixing the fuse box told Abhay as he took out a burnt fuse. "So what did you do?" Abhay asked uninterested. "Well Hari screamed and said Omar if you don't call an ambulance I'll shove this arm were the sun don,t shine. After that I called the ambulance and I haven't heard from him since. I check the hospitals and spoke to his family but they hadn't seen him or heard from him" Omar said finally fixing the fuse box.

"Can we go now? I need to get something to eat before the apulstry of the car starts to look good" Abhay said rolling his magazine up and climbing into the car with Omar.

"But you just ate an hour ago!" Omar said looking surprised. "I know but I think I caught a bug or something during the hail storm, I'm constantly hungry now" said Abhay rubbing his stomach. Aguni saw the car drive away and thought.

Being able to but one and one together Aguni continued to eves drop on people on the way to the city until he put something together. A couple days ago the city freak was struck by weird weather patterns for over six hours and all of them in different parts of the city but at the same time. These strange weather patterns ranged from Thunder storms, high winds, Heat flares, blizzards and hail storms to blinding light and strange eclipses. Aguni was not sure what this meant but almost everyone who had been out the day before was experiencing some "strange effects", from what he had heard from the people he eve's dropped on at least.

Aguni Had found out traveling helped him think. It took him at least three hours to get to the city and by then he had a plan. The first part was to get some clothes to help him blend in. he normally could simply leap from roof top to roof top but the higher sky scrapers he couldn't even hold on too, plus the rags that had a lost the right to be called clothes weren't helping with the way he looked at the moment.

The second part was to find a phone book and locate Takuya Kanabara and then the third part he found him and … well he had no idea what to do after that. Aguni prayed to what ever deity who would help him that the weird voice could give him some more instructions. Aguni felt very angry at the voice for a number of reasons, but mostly was the fact it had given him very little information on were and what to do. But not having anything else to go on and the fact he looked like something that escaped a genetics lab.

Aguni tried not to think about what he was or is, because he could have been like this his whole life. But he also had a nagging feeling he was human before he was what he is now. After getting to the city he tried to think of a place to find everything he needed. He thought about super stores but they had too many people and way too much security. He then thought about breaking into someone's house but knew he would probably get seen .He thought about smaller stores but also realized that he could run around all day just looking for one thing, not to mention the other things he needed.

He needed a place with a verity of stuff, but with low security and no one around. He sat in someone's roof garden and thought watching the sun set. Then it came to him "A thrift shop!" he said quietly to himself as he jumped on to the nearest roof top. A thrift shop had everything you could pry off the ground and carry. He looked for an hour and as it started to get dark he came across a small shop with a tattered sign in the shape of a pawn chess piece with the words **Pawn shop: we have everything! **Aguni was sure this place was perfect, no one around, no security, it was perfect. He waited on a roof top across from the store for what seemed like hour waiting for the store manager to leave. He tried to keep his boredom at bay by throwing rocks in a Styrofoam cup he found.

Around ten thirty the shop keeper shut off the lights and locked the front door. Aguni waited until he had turned to corner and jumped down to the sidewalk. He went around back and found both the back door locked. "Well it's not like I didn't expect this" Aguni mumbled to himself. He grabbed the door knob and shook the door knob violently hoping it would open the door. He ripped the door knob clear out of the frame; the doors cracked and casually opened from a gust of wind.

Aguni was surprised he was that strong, but not totally surprised at this point. He threw the chunk of door into the bushes and walked into the shop. He found a chair and put it in front of the Decimated door to keep it from blowing open in the wind. Aguni's heart raced as he felt the fear of getting caught. He knew this was wrong…but he had to do it. Despite his fear he went to work getting what he needed. He walked over to a clothes rack lined with pants and went through them trying to find a pare that fit.

Eventually he found a pare of red colored shorts that barely went below his knees. He slipped them on over his "rags" so he didn't have to find out what else had changed (If you know what I mean) and then stuffed his tail down into his pants. He then found a simple black shirt and looked for some shoes that could fit hid three clawed feet. Aguni found a pair of sneaker that looked like they had lost a bet with a lawn mower. He pulled them on and they fit pretty well, his claws stuck out of the front but they were barely visible. He walked over to a mirror and discovered one problem.

"I look like the stepchild of Satin" Aguni said to his own reflection. He found a green cap and pulled it over his head two bulges could be seen from the front of the hat. Aguni sighed and realized this was going to be a problem. He looked around the shop and saw a pair of large simple plain glass goggles large enough to hide the fact he had horns in a glass display case with a ferity of Junk. He went to the back of the case and opened the door and took out the goggles. He ran back to the mirror and pulled on the goggles over the bulges on the hat. He couldn't see anything to suspect he had horns but he felt like there was something wrong.

Almost by some unknown force had come down and forced him to take off the goggles turn the hat around backwards and put the goggles on. He looked at him self in the mirror, this looked very familiar but he couldn't remember where.

He shrugged a thought of some other things he might need. He filled a old green back pack with a pair of Binoculars, a flash light and a blanket. Aguni was hesitant to take anymore "great now I'm making excuses to steal things!" he thought to himself for ounce to fearful to say anything out loud. "Now time to find that…" all of sudden he heard foot steps and the rattling of keys. "Oh crap!" Aguni thought as he raced towards the back door got through it just in time to hear the store keeper yell "Hey!"

Once outside he leapt onto the nearest house and kept leaping ignoring the shop keeper's yells as he leapt off into the distance. He eventually found an old abandon apartment building to sleep in. He climbed in through the nonexistent window and collapsed on the floor. He had no Idea he was this tiered. He quickly made a mental note before he went to sleep "**find food, find Phone book"**.

Aguni drifted off into a strange sleep one filled with enough holes and loops to make a termite infestation look minuscule in comparison. He dreamed he was on fire burning from the inside out Screaming because his nerves were on fire. Then he dreamed he was falling and then he was floating through a white mist until he came to a sudden stop and saw a Huge monolithically figure shrouded in fire. Its voice boomed as it spoke these words "_A fire is no longer a tool for you…but your very soul" _the figure said cryptically as Aguni was engulfed in flames.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know the chapter is a bit boring, but I promise the next chapter will be action and plot packed.

Read, review and tell me what you think is going on. (Oh and by the way Aguni is a Flamemon)


	3. Dark Thoughts

Experimental

By Crosswire

Chapter 2 Dark thoughts

Aguni's eye snapped open from the dream. He suddenly realized the room was different… The walls were painted a nice pink color. The rusted out bed frame that had been in the corner now housed a child sized bed with a plain white bed spread and a stuffed bear on it.

The destroyed window that was not there when he had collapsed was covered by two very large and very thick wooden shudders. The only source of light was coming from a small candle on an old fashioned tin candle stick. Beside the glowing candle was small open box of crayons and a small child made book.

Aguni pushed himself off the now clean floor and walked over to the small booklet. Aguni knelt and picked it up. The cover's title was **The Spirits **in child like writing written in red crayon. Aguni opened to the first page.

The illustration showed a train station with many children boarding an odd train. Aguni was amazed how detailed these drawings were. **Once upon a time there was a group of kids.**

Aguni turned the page. It showed a beautiful drawing on the left hand side of the page that showed very strange creatures greeting the children getting off the train. **And they had gone on a train to the digital world Too ultimately and unknowingly to save it **. "_Digital world?... sounds familiar"_ Aguni thought as he turned the next page.**.** The illustration was a boy fighting with a three headed dog with a pipe.

Aguni turned the page and read the next part. **They protected and saved the Digimon by using the 6 elemental spirits of Fire, Wind, Lightning, Ice, Light and Darkness that were hidden away. **It then showed a picture of six children holding up six statues like objects.

"_This is starting to get weird"_ Aguni thought as he turned the page again. **They were destined to fight a fallen angel and the former elemental guardians of Metal, Earth, Water, Wood and Darkness.** It showed the guardians fighting the corrupt ones, while a looming dark figure watched from the back ground.

Aguni turned another page and read on. **They Defeated the Fallen Angel and destroyed the corrupt guardians. ** It showed a victorious win over the Fallen Angel and the other five elementals.

**And so the six children left the digital world and headed home to live happily ever after… Or so they thought**. Aguni looked in surprise at a dark, almost scary picture of a black train.

**The Besat spirts were unhappy without the children possessing them…so they went to the real world and searched out new hosts "**_twilight zone music played through his head at that point"_

The next page said** "this did not work out, the Beasts made people very unhappy, so the good spirits worked together and…** the rest of the books pages was ripped and scribbled over.

Aguni turned over to the last page. On this final page there was a picture of six roughly drawn children. **Six were chosen… and they were very unlucky children.**

The picture book stopped there, Aguni but the book back next to the box of crayons were he had found it and looked at the white door he thought lead out of the room. "Why do I have a feeling finding Takuya is going to be harder then I originally though" Aguni thought as he walked towards the door.

He opened the door and it only reviled a wooden wall blocking the door way. Aguni noticed a news paper clipping.

20 December 2001

A tragic multiple homicide has occurred at an orphanage in Japan resulting in the deaths of all,but six of the children housed there.  
Among the dead was one teen, Joshua M. Wilson, a local resident.  
Analysis of the crime scene suggests that Joshua shot himself with a pistol.  
Police have identified him as their prime suspect in the murders of the children. No bodies have been found for six of the children missing at the orphanage.

Aguni saw the new paper clipping and a thought popped into his head "**Stray dog"** Aguni was confused at what this meant. "**Stray dog did it" **he found himself saying over and over again. He fell back onto the floor and was screaming it at the top of his lungs "**STRAY DOG DID IT!!"** over and over again. He started sobbing into his hands still mumbling "Stray Dog did it" over and over again.

Soon he was exhausted from his uncontrollable screaming and fell onto the bedroom floor falling asleep.

**ETR December 18 2008 parking garage 10:30**

The Director scurried over to his car wanting to get out of this strange cold. It was pitch black in the garage and the director fumbled with the lock on his car, the director was glad he was the last one to leave as he got in and turned on the light.

He pulled out a file that had been given to him by the R&D technician he had told to spy on the "**Agents**" and there tests hopeing not to get left in the dark.

He opened the folder and frowned looking at the one page of info that was in the folder. He examined it:

_Scotty F. Mercury, British special "Agent" _

_Reasons for hiring: Personally responsible for 128 confirmed RIA kills._

_Outfitted with Cybernetic implants that had some strange metal properties._

_Payment: 400,000$ _

_---------------------------_

_Rana Murphy, Ex-navy seal_

_Reasons for hiring: Highly decorated Navy Seal._

_Outfitted with cybernetic implants that_ affect _water_

_Payment: 250.000$_

_---------------------------_

_Chester A. __Grumblemen, Miner and Demolitions expert_

_Reasons for hireing:Resonable for one hundred sucessful military demiltion operations._

_Outfitted with __cybernetic__ implants that effect earth_

_Payment: 150.000$ _

_---------------------------_

_Arbor Mason JR, Former NBA Football player turned Mercenary_

_Reasons for hiring: Cheap, brute muscle_

_Outfitted with cybernetic implants that effect wood_

_Payment: 3000$_

_--------------------------_

Note: Cybernetic implants with "Special" programming may have some psychological effects on subjects.

"This is it?" The director said throwing the paper onto the folder. "I'm still in the dark" he said about to start the car when he heard a voice from behind said "No, Just in shadow"

The director turned around only to see a crimson blade lunged at him…

Takuya was woken by his little brother. "Wake up mom wants you!" Shinya said shaking Takuya. "What time is it?" Takuya said looking around to see it was three thirty Am.

"Shinya! Its really late, it better be something good" Takuya grumbled as he grabed his hat and goggles. Takuya head down stairs and entered the kitchen to see a birtish looking man specking to his parents.

"Please misses and mister Kanabara, our sons life is in danger, he must come with us to ensure his safety, the rest of you will be watched by the local police in case the killer comes after you" The Englishmen said his accent sounding strong on every word he said.

"but, why is this…killer targeting out son?" Yuriko asked looking confused. "were not sure mam, but he did send us a list of names of those he will strike next" the englishmen said holiding out a clip board.

Hiroaki looked at the list and gasped "These are all Takuya's friends!" he said showing the list to his wife. Yuriko looked at the list and strated to sob hugging her husband as he conforted her. "Please protect him" Hiroaki said looking at the Englishmen. "I will do everything in my _power_ to protect him" he said.

Takuya stepped into the kitchen after hearing the convorsation. His parents and the Englishmen looked up.

"I guess by the way you look, you heard our chat" the englishmen said looking at Takuya

"Yes"

"So I guess you know you'll have to leave your family to keep them from danger"

"Yes" Takuya said looking down

"Pack some nessaitys and say your goodbyes, I will be waiting outfront near the van" The englishmen said marching off towards the door

Takuya went to his room and packed a duffled bag with some extra under wear and socks, he saw his D-tector on his desk and decided to take it with him for good luck.

He went down stair and saw his parents.

"Mom…Dad…I love you" he said .The he run to them and hugged them both tightly holding back the urge to break out into tears

"We love you to Takuya" They both said toghther. Shinya walked up beside him sobbing Takuya turned from his parents and kneeled down on one knee and said to Shinya "Don,t worry! I,ll be home soon…So don,t touch my stuff" he said playfully. Shinya stoped crying and smiled a bit, his nose running down to his chin.

Takuya hugged Shinya and said his final goodbye and headed out the door to a large black van with the englishmen standing next to the drivers side.

"All redey to go?" he asked Takuya

"Yes, Im ready" he said trying to seem stronge

"Ok Oh! I forgot to introduce my self, my name is Scotty , but everyone calls me Merc" Merc said with a smile

"Ok…Why?' Takuya asked curiously

"Because I am a mercanry" He said looking a bit proud

"Makes sence" Takuya said to Merc

"Ok now that we are equanted, please get in the fan with the others before the killer find us!" Merc said jokingly as he entered the drivers door.

Takuya opened the door to see two large seats lining both side of the van with his friends inside, along with two sleeping figures on the end of ether seat.

"Took you long enough" Koji said rolling his eyes. "What are you guys doing here?" Takuya said looking surprised. "The same reason you're here, because some nuts trying to cut us up!" JP said grumpily looking like he could use a good rest. "Please no talking" Koichi said moanfully trying to sleep.

"Sorry…" Takuya said turning his head to look at Zoe. She was sleeping peacefully, her blond hair down her neck as she lead against the seat as she slept. Soon he could hear Koji breathing slowly as he realized the car was moving now.

It was dark out, but Takuya could tell they were moving away from the city. Feeling more sleepy then scared he shut his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep…

Please review and tell me what you think is about to happen next!


End file.
